Number 1 Gang
by Heartless Shell
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura are leaders of the Cherry Wolf, the number 1 gang in Japan. Chiharu, a normal girl, gets involve with them. What will happen now? Read and review please..
1. Chapter 1

#1 Gang

Summary: Syaoran and Sakura are the leaders of Cherry Wolf, the #1 gang of Japan. Chiharu, a normal girl, gets involve with them. What will happen? R&R please.

Chiharu walks on the sidewalk, breathing in all the fresh air, as she walks to school. A sound of a motorcycle stops behind her, as she turns around to face her best friend.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan," smiles Chiharu as she catches a pink helmet with cherry blossom's pedals on it, thrown by Sakura, "You're early for once."

"Ohayo Chiharu-san," laughs Sakura through her pink helmet with her name on it, "Need a ride?"

"Sure," smiles Chiharu as she puts on the helmet and hops on the bike.

Soon they were off with the wind blowing their hair, which felt good, as they make their way to school. They arrive at school 5 minutes before the bell rang. Chiharu gets off Sakura's bike and gives back her helmet. Sakura takes it and puts both helmets under her bike's seat. All the guys whistle at Sakura from the school. Sakura is the most outgoing in school. She's pretty, athletic, kind, loving, etc. something all girls wanted to be. Having all the guys in school wanting her, but she never dated any of them.

"Ohayo Sakura and Mihara-san," says a voice behind them as they turn around to see Fuji. Fuji is also one of the guys that all the girls want, but he never seems to date any of them.

"Ohayo Fuji-kun," greets both the girls smiling at him.

"See you after school," smiles Fuji as he walks into the school, making all the girls outside sighing, but Chiharu and Sakura.

"Oh my god… He's so hot, you two are meant to be together," sighs Chiharu, talking to Sakura.

"Me and Fuji?" laughs Sakura as they began to walk into the school, "You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm not," says Chiharu as she walks in front of Sakura, making her stop walking, "You two are the most popular, hottest, kindest people I know."

"It's not that," mutters Sakura as she walks around Chiharu, "We are totally different people from what you see right now."

"What?" ask a very confuse Chiharu.

"Nothing," smiles Sakura changing her personality to not worry or confuse her any farther, "Also, if you see any of the cheerleaders. Please tell them practice is cancel I'll talk to you later."

"Alright," says Chiharu as she watches Sakura disappear into her class.

The day went by like every other day. Soon it was their last class of the day, which is athletics, the only class Sakura, Chiharu, and Fuji have together. While they were changing, Chiharu notices something on Sakura's arm.

"Sakura-chan," says Chiharu as she wonders what is that is on her arm, "What's that on her arm?"

"It's a tattoo," says Sakura as she covers it, but Chiharu has already seen the picture.

"OK…" mutters Chiharu, knowing how secretive Sakura is.

Throughout athletics, Chiharu has been staring at Sakura. She has seen what her tattoo was. It was a picture of a cute little brown wolf sitting by itself under a beautiful Sakura tree. She didn't notice a young man standing in front of her as she thought about this and walks into him. She waits for the fall, but it never came as she opens her eyes to see an arm around her.

"Gomen," says Chiharu as she looks at the person, "Fuji-san!"

"What's wrong Mihara-san? You seem to be thinking a lot today," smiles Fuji as he puts Chiharu down slowly.

"Sakura seems to be hiding something from me. I know she doesn't want me to worry, but she's making me more worry," mutters Chiharu looking really sad as she sits down to stretch.

"Everybody has secrets," says Fuji as he begins stretching too.

"But there I saw a tattoo on her arm," says Chiharu, "She doesn't seem the type of person to get a tattoo."

"I see…" whisper Fuji as he sees Sakura run towards them.

"Hey Fuji-kun and Chiharu-san," smiles Sakura.

"You three start running!" yells their sensei.

Fuji walks pass them first, but as he walks by he whispers something into Sakura's ear, "You need to be more careful…"

The bell rings and Chiharu walks out of the school. She still thought about Sakura, but it didn't bug her as much as before. She's glad they didn't have cheerleading practice today, because she has a lot of homework to do and she's tire. She soon hears footsteps behind her, following her every movement.

"Who's there?" ask a nervous Chiharu, who pick up a stick to defend herself.

"Where's Cherry Wolf?" ask the voice.

"Cherry Wolf? What are you talking about?" ask Chiharu getting really scare.

"A stick is not going to hurt me, girl. Now where is the Cherry Wolf?" says the person as he grabs Chiharu wrists and holds her down.

"You want the gang? Well, I'm not in the Cherry Wolf!" yells Chiharu trying to break free.

"Liar, I seen you talking to one of their leaders!" he yells back at her.

"Let her go," says a voice behind them.

"Why should I?" says the person holding down Chiharu.

"Because I'm the person you're looking for," says the voice making Chiharu and the stranger turn around.

"Sakura-chan?" gasps Chiharu.

"Finally one of the Cherry Wolf's leader shows themselves," says the stranger as 5 others guys come out when he lets go of Chiharu as she runs behind Sakura.

"Fuji take Chiharu back to the hang out!" yells Sakura as she pushes Chiharu out of the way when three of the guys attack her.

"Get on!" yells Fuji as he gives Chiharu a helmet and then turns to Sakura, "Kota is coming to back you up!"

"Alright just take Chiharu away from here!" yells Sakura as she kicks one of the guys in the stomach.

"Alright!" yells Fuji and left full speed on his motorcycle, soon he notices two other motorcycles clashing after him, "I knew it wouldn't be this easy."

Sakura knock out the last guy that attack her and stares at them. She smiles at her work and was about to leave when something hit her straight on her back making her lose her balance. She turns around and the guys she knocks out were back on their feet with 5 more guys with a knife a centimeter away from her face. She barely dodges it as it cut her face. All 10 guys took out a gun and shoots at her. Sakura is about to use her magic when somebody behind her puts a gun to her head.

"Don't move or I'll shoot. Let's see the great Sakura get out of this," laughs the voice as Sakura glares at him.

-End of Chapter 1-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and Review! Please… I hope you like this story /


	2. Chapter 2

#1 Gang

Last Chapter:

"Don't move or I'll shoot. Let's see the great Sakura get out of this," laughs the voice as Sakura glares at him.

------------- ------------- ------------ ---------- ------------ ------- - - --------- ------------ ----------

Sakura's eyes were trying to see who is behind, but all she could see is the gun to her head. The bullets were coming at her at the same time, and slowly wait for her death, but it never came. She slowly opens her eyes to see the guy holding the gun to her on the wall with a knife stab into his heart. A young girl around her age stood in front of her with a steel fan in her hands.

"You always need to be save, don't you?" ask the girl closes her fan with 10 bullets in it.

"Thanks Kota-san," smiles Sakura as she took out a metal pole as Kota puts away her fan and takes out a sword.

"Let's get this over with so we can go home," smiles Kota.

"Of course!" smiles Sakura as they both charge at the 10 guys in front of them.

Fuji glances at the two motorcycles chasing them as he makes a lot of shape turns. Chiharu held onto him for dear life. She soon starts wondering why Sakura and Fuji were there. That alleyway led to her house and their houses were nowhere close because she has been to both their houses.

"You're quiet today," yells Fuji over all the sound as he makes another quick turn.

"Are you and Sakura in a gang?" ask Chiharu as it was the first thing that pops into her mind.

"Haha... Yes we are," laughs Fuji, as he notices the two guys behind him take out guns 'Shit…'

"Is that why you two are so secretive?" ask Chiharu.

"Look that's our personal life. Our gang is the Cherry Wolf, you probably heard of us. Now, you better hang on because I'm going to floor it," says Fuji as he starts going faster as the guys behind him start shooting.

Back with Sakura and Kota, Sakura pushes the last conscious man against the wall. Kota took out a string from her bag and ties up all the men together. Kota frowns as she starts wondering how they actually corner Sakura. Sakura may always get caught or always need saving because of her kindness, but this was from a high class gang. They need to be more on guard now or they'll be in trouble.

"What gang are you from?" ask Sakura glaring at the man she had on the wall.

"I'll never tell you…" glares the man as he tries to break free.

"You're not getting free… Fine I guess I'll get it out of you the hard way," sighs Sakura as her hands start glowing and soon a little tiny fireball pops out of her palms.

"Oh… this is getting interesting," smiles Kota as she watches them and Sakura slowly move her left palm towards his head as his eyes went big.

"WAIT! I'll tell you…" yells the man, "We're from Black Moon."

All of a sudden, meteors that was on fire start falling from the sky. Sakura lets go of the man and runs over to Kota and puts a shield around them. The men that were tie up and the lone man Sakura got information out got hit by meteors. The meteors finally stop and the men that they beat were dead on the ground.

"Shit!" yells Kota as she puts on a green helmet with her name on it and jumps on her bike, "We need to leave before the cops come!"

"We'll go different ways so we don't get caught. So let's meet back at the hangout," says Sakura as puts on her helmet and gets on her bike.

They both took off as Sakura went straight and Kota turns right. They both knew that this was not a normal attack and they have to tell everybody. They are about to face a new danger against a gang call the Black Rose.

Fuji has finally lost the two guys behind him and soon start going to their hang out. They soon stop at a beautiful mansion, there were tons of white roses in the front and in the middle was a white fountain of a butterfly with others flying in different directions. Chiharu stares at the mansion in awe and didn't notice two other motorcycles coming their way. Kota and Sakura park their bikes next to Fuji's bike.

"Are you alright?" ask Kota staring at the strange shock girl in front of her.

"Oh my god you're…………"

End of Chapter 2

-------- ------- ---------------- ------------ --------- --------- ----------- ----------- ----------- -----

How did you like chapter two? Please review if you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

#1 Gang

Last Chapter:

"Are you alright?" ask Kota staring at the strange shock girl in front of her.

"Oh my god you're…………"

-------- -------- --------- ---------- ---------------- ---------------------- ---------------- ----------

"Oh my god you're Ms. Butterfly!" yells a shock Chiharu.

Kota just stares at her and pulls her into the gates of the mansion while Sakura and Fuji walk behind her. Sakura and Fuji start cracking up as Kota try to calm down a shock Chiharu. Kota opens the mansion door and drags Sakura, Fuji, and Chiharu in.

"Do not use my singing name," sighs Kota as she locks the mansion door.

"Kota's identity has just been lost," laughs a voice from the stairway.

"Shut up Zoro!" yells Kota as a dragger barely hits him in his face and hits the wall.

"Don't take out your anger on me sweety. Oh yeah everybody meet in the living room and Sakura, he wants to talk to you in his room," laughs Zoro as he grabs the dragger and walks away with it.

"ASSHOLE!" yells Kota, as Fuji glares at Zoro while Chiharu just watch them.

"What the hell just happen?" ask Chiharu to Sakura.

"Well, let's say it's a love triangle between Zoro, Fuji, and Kota," whispers Sakura, "Well, HE wants to see me, and so I'll talk to you later."

"Mihara-san please follow us," smiles Fuji as he leads them into the living room.

Chiharu follows Fuji and Kota into the living room sees a lot of other people. They stop what they were doing and stare at Chiharu, which made her nervous. Also, in her mind she's thinking what hell is going on!

"Stop staring at her," orders Kota as she sits down next to Fuji and Zoro.

"We brought her here because they thought she was Sakura. Tomoyo did you hear?" ask Fuji.

"A gang call Black Rose, right?" ask Tomoyo.

'How did she know that?" wonders Chiharu.

"You know we can figure out what you're thinking," smiles a guy sitting next to Tomoyo.

"Eriol…" whispers Tomoyo as she looks at him.

"We're the Cherry Wolf, the number 1 gang in Japan, like I said earlier. Sakura and a guy name Syaoran are our gang leaders. We are partner up at what we do best," smiles Fuji as he explains the whole thing to Chiharu.

"Continuing his explanation, we have the best gunners, best blade users, best hackers, best undercover, best fighters, best magic users, and we have two animal guards," says Kota.

"Let us introduce ourselves," smiles the guy name Eriol, "I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa and the beautiful young lady sitting next to me is Tomoyo Daidouji."

"I'm his girlfriend and we're your best hackers in this gang," smiles Tomoyo as Eriol pulls her into a hug, "Also, we all have different tattoos to match our partners." As she reveals her tattoo of two letters on her right arm, which has two letters on it, ET.

'Aw... They're so mature and hot together,' thought Chiharu.

"Well… as you know… I'm Ms. Butterfly, the famous singer, but my real name is Kota Zwei. Also, I'm in the Cherry Wolf and is partner up with this guy over here," says Kota glaring at Zoro, "Also, this is my house and I hope you like your stay here."

"Pssh… I'm Zoro R," says Zoro without care.

"Zoro R? Aren't you the most wanted swordsman in Japan?" ask a scare Chiharu.

"Oh… I'm guessing I'm famous," laughs Zoro as Kota just glares at him, "We're the Cherry's Wolf best blade user." He left up the sleeve of his shirt and reveals a butterfly shape sword.

'Those two are famous and they're sitting right in front of me," thought Chiharu.

"Hello, my name is Rika Sasaki," smiles a young girl and then introduce a young man sitting next to her, "And this is Yoshiyuki Terada."

"We are the best undercover," smiles Yoshiyuki as he gives her a bow and show her his tattoo. It was a black and white rose together and has a YR at the bottom.

"We're engage," smiles Rika.

'Damn… they're so polite and mature!" thought Chiharu.

"I'm Meiling Li and this quiet guy sitting next to me Touya Kinomoto," glares a girl a with black long hair tie into pig tails and the guy sitting next to her looks up from his book to looks.

"I'm Sakura's brother if you don't remember me," states Touya as he shows her a black dragon on his arm.

"We're the best fighters in the group," glares Meiling trying to see if Chiharu is a good person or not.

"Damn... They're scary…. Note to self... Avoid those two," thought Chiharu.

"Hi my name is Yamazaki Takashi. You want to know the story of my name? It all started when I was 3… I was a nameless child, and-," tells Takashi, but was cut off by Fuji.

"Well, Takashi just joins our gang. We are the best gunners," smiles Fuji, "We don't have a tattoo yet, because of our new partnership."

'Takashi is so weird, but he's cute. I wish I was his partner.. WAIT! I'm not even in this gang. Ewwwww, Fuji is totally better! Remember.. You like Fuji!' thought Chiharu.

"AWWWWWWW! SHE'S SOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE! IS SHE A NEW MEMBER!" yells Nakuru Akizuki as she jumps on Chiharu, "Hi! I'm Nakuru Akizuki, but everybody calls me Ruby Moon!"

"You're choking her…." says Yukito Star, "Oh I'm Yukito Star, but people call me Yue."

"Oh, don't be so formal Yue-kun! We're the best magicians in this gang!" states Ruby Moon, "Let's transform!" As they transform into their true form. They both had wings and on their arm were a moon and sun.

"Where's Keroberos and Spinal Sun?" ask Yue as they transform back.

"We're right here," says Keroberos coming out in his stuff animal…

"Oh my god.. I thought magic doesn't exist anymore.." says Chiharu as she takes a step back scare.

"Only some people still have magic like Yue, Sakura, Li, Eriol, Kota, and me," tells Ruby Moon.

"Don't be scare girl…" says Spinal as he also flies out in his stuff animal form, as they both transform into their true form.

"Why do you trust me? I just met you guy.." whisper Chiharu.

"That's because you're Sakura's friend," smiles Eriol.

"Sakura may be dense, but she knows when somebody is good or not. Everybody can never be mad or hate her," states Tomoyo.

"YOU DAMN IDIOT GIRL! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE A GANG LEADER! YOU'RE ALWAYS GETTING IN TROUBLE AND WE ALWAYS HAVE TO GO SAVE YOUR BUTT!" yells a voice as Sakura run down the stairs and a young man comes down the stairs after her.


End file.
